Carpe diem
by Mascara H
Summary: Porque lo que tenia que vivir ya lo hice, ahora solo tengo que disfrutar.
1. Chapter 1

Se preguntaran que hago nuevamente molestando... es que adoro hacerlo :)

Solo les quería subir esta historia que es muy diferente de todo lo qeu escribo, quiero decir que nunca los habia escrito a ellos por encima de los 20 y pues se supone que aquí son maduros y todo eso. Ojala les guste.

"Carpe Diem" es una exprecion en latín que se puede llegar a traducir como nuestra actual: Vivir cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo. O mas estrictamente "Vive el momento"

Los personajes son J.K.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Abre los ojos y aun con la poca luz que entra a través de las cortinas cerradas logra ver la hora en el reloj. Las cinco cuarentaicinco. Se friega los ojos y aun con pereza se sienta despacio apoyando los codos en las rodillas luego de echar un rápido vistazo al lado vacío de la cama.

Baja las escaleras luego de darse una larga ducha con agua caliente y se dirige a la cocina, sube las persianas y abre las ventanas de toda la planta baja para dejar que la luz del sol asuste a las sombras de los muebles y a los fantasmas del pasado, el aire matinal también entra por las ventanas y refresca los rincones con brisas nuevas. Se coloca la sudadera azul que esta apoyada en el perchero y sale de la casa, parado en el pórtico mira hacia el horizonte a su derecha, suspira, desde hace algunos años esto es una rutina que le da alegría hacer. Se dirige a la panadería en busca de leche y pan y regresa con los mismos pasos tranquilos como los de un anciano conciente que lo que le tocaba vivir ya lo vivió y ahora solo espera su hora final.

Mira hacia las escaleras al escuchar pasos sobre esta y ve a su hijo mayor descendiendo con los ojos difícilmente abiertos. No podía parecerse mas a él, su desordenado cabello negro era innegable. James se sienta a comer mientras ve a su padre girar por toda la cocina.

-¡Me voy!- anuncia la voz que baja apresuradamente de las escaleras; Albus aparece en la cocina con un balón de rugby bajo el brazo y un bolso de deporte en el hombro, tomo uno de los beigel que Harry a comprado.

-¿No comes?- y sin esperar una respuesta toma a su hijo de los hombros y lo sienta junto a James, coloca un plato de cereal y un jugo de naranja frente Albus qué lo mira cejudo.

-¡Papá!- se queja- debo de estar en el campo dentro de 15 minutos.

-A la próxima levántate mas temprano. Pero de aquí no sale nadie sin antes desayunar- zanjó la conversación y se dirige al cuarto de lavado donde saca la ropa de la secadora y la dobla sin apuro.

Desde la muerte de Ginny ha tenido que desempeñar el rol de madre y padre a la vez. Puede ser que no lo haga bien, pero hace lo que puede. Y en verano, cuando sus tres hijos están en casa es cuando la extraña.

-Papi, creo que uno Nargle se robo a Ramona- se gira para ver a su pequeña Lily en su pijama de osos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se arrodilla en frente de ella y le seca las lagrimas con el índice, para luego atraerla hacia él y alzarla envuelta en un abrazo- tranquila amor, veras que Ramona aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes- Lily sonríe- y si no es así, le preguntaremos a tía Luna como hacer para atrapar a ese Nargle ladrón, ¿Esta bien?

La pequeña se sacude de los brazos de su padre, forzando a este a bajarla. La ve correr feliz hasta la cocina donde escucha como le relata a James lo de su muñeca perdida.

Harry termina de sacar la ropa y la coloca en un cesto para poder llevarla hasta los cuartos. Al pasar por la cocina donde sus tres hijos desayunan escucha que lo llaman.

-Papá, esta noche me han invitado a una fiesta ¿Puedo ir?- Harry mira a James ceñudo y luego con un poco de duda asiste, el chico se baja del banco de un salto y le de un fuerte abrazo a Harry- gracias viejo- Harry le revuelve el pelo con la mano que tiene desocupada.

-No estoy viejo- se queja.

James que aún lo abraza por la cintura alza sus ojos – ya tienes unos cuantas canas papá, no niegues lo inevitable- y con la sonrisa heredada de los Weasley le da un leve codazo en las costillas.

-Pero así te ves "sexy" papi- escuchan decir a Lily.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra Lily?- los tres hombre la miran realmente sorprendidos.

-Mamá lo dijo- dice sin alzar su mirada del plato de cereales, completamente ajena a las miradas sobre ella

-Ah esta bien, pero no la andes repitiendo por ahí- dice Harry un poco incomodo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Albus correr hacia la salida- alto ahí joven- el chico se para con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Antes de continuar Harry hecha un rápido vistazo al plato medio lleno de Albus y decide que eso era mejor que nada- cuando regreses quiero que dejes tus zapatillas de deportes en el pórtico y te metas a la ducha de inmediato, nada de desviarte luego de la practica y si quieres salir, igual que ayer, esta vez me avisas.

-Si papá- responde mecánicamente- ahora ¿me puedo ir?- Albus salta impacientemente

-Primero- Harry señala su mejilla, Albus niega con la cabeza pero se acerca a Harry a darle un abrazo rápido- así esta mejor.

-Cuando vas a entender que ya estoy grande para esto- se queja Albus a pesar de no molestarle en realidad, pero todos los días es igual y la pequeña discusión es un ritual entre ambos y él debe seguir interpretando su falso disgusto.

-Nunca- sentencia Harry- vete que llegaras tarde- un bufido es la respuesta por parte de su hijo y una sonrisa de parte de Harry.

Sube las escaleras y deja la ropa de los chicos es sus habitaciones, sobre las camas. Tal vez es un padre fuera de lo común, tal vez ser viudo lo ha cambiado y ahora es, como bien lo había dicho James, un viejo. Pero sentimental. Tener un abrazo de sus hijos es la mejor recompensa para levantarse cada día.

Al llegar al cuarto de Lily con las nubes pintadas en las paredes y las mariposas colgando en el centro, sonríe, para luego dejar sobre la cama a la pobre Ramona, la muñeca de trapo que Hermione le ha regalado cuando era pequeña. Harry a tenido que secuestrar a Ramona luego que Lily cayo dormida la noche anterior para meterla a lavar y librarla de las manchas de comida, fango, pintura y todo material liquido que Lily derrama "accidentalmente" sobre ella. Y todo esa misión secreta es para que Ramona este presentable para el campamento al cual ella y Lily se irían hoy.

Eran las 10:28 de la mañana la última vez que ha visto su reloj y apenas a avanzado dos minutos. Esta solo en casa, James ha salido con unos amigos de Hogwarts y se quedara a dormir fuera, Albus regresa de su entrenamiento cerca de las dos de la tarde y Lily a inicio su campamento de exploradoras. La noche anterior ha preparado todo para que su pequeña tuviera todo listo, a pesar de hacerse cargo de ella todos los días del año, ya que aun le falta unos años para entrar a Hogwarts, no puede hacer todo por él solo. Cuidar de James y Albus ha sido más fácil, son chicos, les gustan las mismas cosas que a él le gustaban de pequeño, pero con Lily todo es más difícil, mas complicado. Gracias a la ayuda qué recibe de Hermione ha podido salir adelante.

La muerte de Ginny fue un trágico accidente, y a pesar de estar a punto de separarse porque no querían formar una familia llena de amargura y reproches, le dolió mucho perderla, no porque fuera la mujer qué amaba, sino porqué fue una buena amiga que lo ayudo mucho en el pasado y le regalo tres magníficos hijos. El dolor de ver a sus hijos llorando por una madre que nunca mas los volvería abrazar, lo derrumbo y lo sumergió en una fuerte depresión. No salía de su cama ni le sonreía a su pequeña Lily qué con solo 3 años lo llamaba desde la puerta de la recamara pidiéndole que se levantara, que salieran a jugar; no miraba como James había tenido qué asumir el rol del hombre de la casa con tan solo 7 años y de como había sostenido la mano de sus dos hermanos pequeños el día del funeral de su madre, fingiendo ser fuerte sin derramar una sola lagrima porqué su padre no era capaz de alzarse de la cama; no podía darse cuenta qué Albus no sonreía mas y que por las mañanas se despertaba con las sabanas mojadas, las mismas que James sin reproches cambiaba y lavaba cada mañana.

Nadia había sido capaz de sacarlo de su estado de pesimismo, hasta que un día luego de cinco semanas de reclusión y extremo aislamiento del mundo Hermione interrumpió en su cuarto, abrió las cortinas dejando que el sol lo cegara y con un fuerte jalon le quito las sabanas que tenia encima. Lo obligo a meterse en la ducha bajo un chorro de agua helada que le despejo el cerebro de la congoja que el mismo se había impuesto sin sentido. Le dijo que si se encontraba sufriendo en esa forma por el dolor qué sus hijos sentían, se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota, porqué los tres pequeños luchaban afuera de esas cuatro paredes ¡Solos! Porqué los había abandonado; que quien había muerto era Ginny y no él, la que ya no podía abrazarlos mas era ella, no él; que todo eso era un teatro qué hacia para qué el mundo se compadeciera de él, pero que el mundo no lo haría, admiraba y conocía al Harry Potter que sacrificaba todo por tener a los suyos bien y felices no al débil hombre de edad media que se quejaba dentro de su habitación sin razón.

Y desde ese día comprendió que Hermione era la mujer qué mas palabras correcta decía en todo el mundo.

Se levanto de la cama, se sacudió la pereza y la compasión por si mismo para ir hasta donde sus hijos y abrazarlos, pedirles perdón por haberlos dejado solos en los momentos que mas lo necesitaban. Hermione lo miro desde el marco de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovida hasta la medula por la sinceridad en la mirada verde de Harry y en la de sus hijos que sin resentimientos lloraban de alegría porque habían recuperado a su padre y no estarían solos nunca mas.

Desde ese día Harry se convirtió en la madre que sus hijos necesitan y en el padre que siempre había sido y sigue siendo. Y así han pasado ya siete años, años en los que Harry ha tenido qué aprender a cocinar, a usar la lavadora correctamente, a remendar pantalones rotos, a sostener las manos de sus hijos cuando estos sufren algún accidente, a velarlos noches enteras cuando sufren de fiebre o alguna enfermedad y a asistir a muchas reuniones a Hogwarts por culpa de James y Albus qué al parecer han heredado la vena rebelde de su padre.

Se sienta en el sofá y cierra los ojos, el año próximo Lily se ira también y su corazón da un pequeño giro al pensar en lo solo que se quedara. Los vera solo para las vacaciones. Los extraña ya.

La puerta se abre dando paso a una ola de aire fresco y Harry se pone de pie para recibir a Hermione con un abrazo.

-Hola guapa- le da un beso en la frente. Ella le sonríe y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta el sofá donde Harry ha estado sentado.

-Te tengo una buena noticia- sonríe haciendo que el moreno la imite sin saber el porque de la sonrisa- ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?- pregunta curiosa al recordar el rostro de él cuando lo vio.

-Nada, pensaba- dice recordando y bajando sus ojos hacia sus manos. Ella le alza el rostro sujetándolo de los costados y lo mira directamente- pensaba en todo lo que a pasado desde la muerte de Ginny- Hermione lo miro con pesar y le coloca una mano en la rodilla- pensaba en como me sacaste de la cama.

Ella sonríe y él no puede evitar hacerlo también.

-Fuiste la única qué me dijo lo que necesitaba oír, gracias por eso- la abraza fuerte contra el pecho.

-Ya me lo has agradecido mucho.

-No lo suficiente, creo que no te he dicho lo agradecido qué estoy de haberme enseñado a separar la ropa por colores antes de meterla a lavar, de haberme ayudado en las cenas de navidad, en los proyectos escolares de los chicos antes de Hogwarts y en como te has convertido en la madre qué no tienen.

-Ellos no me necesitan, te tiene a ti, tú eres el que los ha hecho lo que son.

-No hubiera hecho nada de eso si no hubieras estado a mi lado- la estrecha un poco mas a su pecho- también pensaba en lo solo qué quedara la casa ahora que Lily se vaya a Hogwarts, creo que extrañare tomar el té con sus muñecas y escuchar todas esas historias que a aprendido de Luna- ambos sonríen.

-No puedo creer qué se crea todo eso- Hermione frunce el ceño divertida.

-Debemos evitar que Luna la visite seguido- en medio de otro par de sonrisas Hermione recuerda lo que tenia que decirle a Harry y se separa de él.

-Aunque creo qué esta casa no quedara sola- el tono de su voz es divertido y lo mira con ojos castaños brillantes. Él un poco confundido achina los ojos- espero que eso de cambiar pañales y hacer biberones no se te haya olvidado aun- coloca su mano en el vientre y sonríe nuevamente.

Harry la mira sorprendido, siente un calor intenso y un nudo en el estomago. ¿Hermione embarazada?

No lo puede creer, no sabe si es una broma. El mundo ha cambiado de color con la noticia. Dentro de su corazón las emociones llegan y se van, movidas por hilos transparentes que al ver la sonrisa de Hermione se convierten en púas afiladas llegando a dejarlo sin aire. El rostro de la castaña se desfigura al ver la reacción de Harry, se pone de pie y sin decir nada sale de la casa.

Él no se mueve, aun puede ver la parte aplastada en le sillón donde ella ha estado sentada. Y el frío, que no sabia que había, lo esta haciendo temblar. Se lleva las manos al rostro y grita contra ellas. ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas cuando él aun no esta preparado?


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que el segundo cap les guste... Y gracias a tod s por leer y por los reviews espero no decepcionar a nadie.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Harry se pone de pie sin saber hacia donde se dirige, sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto de James. El chico es todo un Gryffindor orgulloso, su cuarto con las paredes pintadas de beige hace resaltar todos los accesorios rojos escarlatas conmemorativas a la casa a la que pertenece. Se sienta en la cama ¿Tal vez debió de correr tras ella? Pero no estaba preparado para esta noticia, si la seguía no hubiera sabido qué decirle, porque ni él lo sabe. Se deja caer de espalda en la cama y cierra los ojos, le esta haciendo lo que ella nunca ha hecho con él, esta abandonándola.

Se pone de pie después de unos minutos y pasa frente a las fotografías en la pared, se detiene porque la extraña combinación de fotografías muggle y mágicas llaman su atención, de seguro James lo ha hecho antes de salir esta mañana porque no las ha visto antes. Se acerca y ve unas cuantas fotografías de James y sus compañeros de Hogwarts, sonríe al reconocerse en los ojos de su hijo mientras vuela en su saeta por los campos de Quidditch. Pero la fotografía inerte qué sigue lo hace reír mucho mas, son ellos cuatro vestidos para Halloween, él con el cabello difícilmente en su lugar, camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero negro al igual que sus pantalones pretendiendo ser el bailarín de la película que había visto con Hermione, esa donde vestían cueros, reparaban autos y bailan y cantan para todo. James era un caballero con armadura brillante, Albus vestía de el famoso científico con los cabellos blancos y alborotados como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, Hermione y Albus le habían dicho como se llamaba pero era imposible recordarlo. Su pequeña princesa vestida con unas grandes alas de mariposa y un tutú morado. Se acuerda perfectamente de ese día, Ginny había muerto un año atrás y Harry no quería celebrar la fiesta con los Weasley pero Hermione le dijo que sus hijos no tenían por que detener sus vidas de esa manera y que si no quería llevarlos a la casa de sus abuelos por lo menos deberían de pasar la fecha como familia. Y lo hicieron a la forma muggle. Ella misma les ayudo a seleccionar los disfraces a cada uno y a dar pequeños retoques, los acompaño a pedir dulces por el vecindario vestida de Pippi Longstocking. Fue ella quien les tomo la fotografía.

A esa imagen le siguen otras que al parecer han sido tomadas por James, el curso de fotografía muggle que ha iniciado este verano esta dando buenos frutos porque son hermosas.

Harry siente que necesita conectar con algo y saber qué James atesora tanto a su familia le a ayudado, aunque le sorprende no ver ninguna imagen de Ginny. Pero él sabe donde hay una.

Entra al cuarto de Albus y junto a la mesa de noche la ve, su amiga pelirroja le sonríe desde el marco apoyado a la lámpara de noche; se sienta en la cama sosteniendo la imagen entre sus manos, suspira.

-Quisiera no sentir este miedo dentro de mí. Te extraño Ginny- lo coloca nuevamente en su lugar e inspecciona una vez mas la habitación, todo perfectamente ordenado. El escritorio es el único que parece un poco revuelto pero no es así, simplemente que son tantos libros y hojas sueltas que parecen desordenado. Se acerca por curiosidad y toma una de las hojas, es un examen de historia de la magia con una nota al margen "Nada mal, pero concéntrate en la materia y deja de verle las piernas a Anni y para la próxima de seguro será una A". Sabe el porque Hermione le escribió eso, Albus no aceptaba menos de una A en todo y al obtener una B- el comentario de Hermione le debió de haber regalado una sonrisa en medio de su castigo personal, la castaña piensa siempre en como hacer feliz a los demás.

Ella y Albus son como hermanos, piensan de la misma forma, les encanta tener la razón en casi todo, son aplicados y curiosos, existen días en los que se sumergen tanto en sus conversaciones intelectuales que los que los rodea deciden dejarlos solos y ellos ni se enteran.

Dentro de una caja abierta en el escritorio se encuentran una gran cantidad de pergaminos, no se atreve a interrumpir en la privacidad de su hijo pero puede reconocer la letra qué se traspasa en el papel. Hermione. Ambos mantienen una comunicación constante y rigurosa aun viviendo en el mismo castillo, y lo que ambos comparten en esa correspondencia es tan privado qué Harry nunca a podido leer nada, según Hermione si Albus confía en ella para contarle sus miedos y alegrías no será ella quien lo defraude mostrándoselas a él, obtuvo la misma respuesta de partes de su hijo cuando se lo pregunto. Por eso no le extraña ver la imagen de ella sobre el escritorio. Es una fotografía que comparte con Albus en el aula de Historia de la Magia. Harry siente el peso de sus hombros, esta siendo un mal amigo, un mal hombre, alguien que no es digno de tener a Hermione a su lado porque no puede corresponderle como ella lo ha hecho siempre sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero la noticia le ha desequilibrado el mundo. Él pensaba que tenía todo en orden, que la vida por fin había tomado el carril correcto pero al parecer no hay tren que nunca sufra un descarrilamiento.

Ahora necesita concentrarse en lo que tiene, volver a poner sus prioridades en orden y sabe que si mira en los cuartos de sus hijos mayores el rostro y el recuerdo de Hermione lo va a volver loco, necesita sacarla de su cabeza para poder aclarar lo qué tiene qué hacer.

La habitación de Lily es como un trozo de cielo, la luz entra por la ventana como si fuera especialmente diseñada para eso, parece un accesorio más. Mira la colección de muñecas que Lily mantiene cuidadosamente ordenada en una repisa, los libros con toda clase de historias guardados en la librería al lado derecho de la cama, el sillón rojo donde cada noche se sienta a leerle uno de esos libros, las mariposas colgando como cascadas al centro de la habitación, el armario lleno de vestidos formando un arcoíris de colores, la pizarra de caucho llena de hojas con dibujos que su hija guarda desde hace mucho tiempo y el toque especial de Luna, una colección de collares y artefactos hechos a manos que Lily asegura qué algún día le servirán. Ya no es una nena pequeña pero para Harry es siempre su bebe, aunque ahora ya no tiene que cuidarla a cada segundo del día.

Si pensó que el rastro de Hermione se perdería en esa habitación estaba equivocadísimo porque todo ahí dentro tiene su marca personal. Las muñecas son, en su mayoría, regalos de la castaña que Lily a ido guardando en el trascurso de los años, los libros… quien mas que Hermione puede inculcarle esa pasión por los libros, las mariposas son obra de Hermione y en los dibujos la castaña aparece mas veces que él mismo.

Las palabras de la misma Lily se cruzan en su cabeza "Mamá lo dijo". Suelta una sonrisa de alivio al escuchar un "clic" en su cabeza cuando todas las piezas caen en su lugar, ha sido un idiota al no comprenderlo antes, el miedo que sintió al enterarse qué Hermione esta embarazada ha sido un miedo idiota. Él quiere eso, él desea que eso suceda, pero el momento en que se lo dijo talvez ha sido el incorrecto porque en su mente daban vuelta la imagen deplorable de él en la cama, dejando solos a sus niños y Hermione haciéndole entender su error. Todo eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando la escucho y pensó lo peor, imagino qué algún día Hermione lo dejaría solo y entonces nadie seria capaz de sacarlo de la cama, porque sin ella ya nada tiene sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

El final de la historia... Si este era un mini fic de solo tres capítulos. Gracias por todos sus comentario y por leer.

En un momento pensé en modificar el final pero decidí que si habia nacido de esta forma se iba a quedar asi y ojala no sea de su desagrado. Muchas gracia por seguir a estos dos locos en este pequeño trayecto. Y no se les olvide "Carpe Diem" en todo lo que hacen. Espero que entiendan cuando lean el final el porque de la eleccion del titulo.

* * *

De todos los lugares a los que pudo haber ido ese le pareció el correcto. Desde las gradas mira a Albus correr tras el balón de Rugby todo lleno de lodo. Desde el veranó pasado que asiste a los partidos de Albus y le gusta ese lugar. Los verdes campos que están contiguos al pequeño estadio son tranquilizadores y hoy necesita tranquilidad y quien mas se la puede dar si no Albus y sus conversaciones que la hacen olvidar los problemas. La decepción en los ojos de Harry la consumen en todo momento, no entiende el porque de su reacción y no quiere comprenderlo por miedo de escuchar lo que ella sabe que sus ojos quisieron decir. Nunca espero esa reacción, talvez un poco de confusión al inicio, un poco de sorpresa, cualquier cosa menos decepción y negación total.

Albus la interrumpe en su ensimismamiento, el chico nota algo diferente en ella, puede ver a través de los ojos ámbar de su maestra preferida y nota la tristeza en ellos; le pregunta que hace sonriente, feliz de verla.

-El entrenamiento termino ¿Me acompañas a casa?- pregunta poniéndose de pie y colgando el maletín en el hombro.

Ambos caminan lado a lado, conversando de cosas que a pocos les interesa pero que a Hermione le esta ayudando a mantener al margen el dolor en su pecho. Sabe que debe hablar con Harry y esta decidida a escuchar lo que le tenga que decir, afrontar todo con la frente en alto porque el pequeño que crece dentro de ella le da la fuerza para eso, porque es de ella y de nadie mas.

-¿Ma… Tía Hermione crees que papá me de permiso para salir esta noche? No se porque siempre tiene tantos "peros" para evitarme salir y a James siempre le dice si- comenta un poco enfadado.

-Él hace eso por cuidarte, es así de sobre protector, pero creo que si se lo pides correctamente y le concedes llegar a la hora que él te diga de seguro te dejara.

-Tu me ayudas ma…- Hermione lo ve con advertencia. Están a unos paso de la casa y Hermione discute con ella misma en si debe entrar o no.

-Albus ya hablamos de eso- le dice a unos pasos de las gradas del pórtico.

-Lo se pero es natural ¿No entiendo porque no te gusta? ¿Te da pena?- ambos suben las cuatro gradas y Albus se quita los zapatos llenos de lodo y los deja a un lado de la puerta. Hermione decide esperar a entrar y se sienta en una de las sillas que se encuentran afuera.

-Nunca, solo que creo que es mejor que no me llames así- ve al chico acercarse a ella con molestia claramente pintada en su rostro.

-Nunca ocuparas su lugar… y ella nunca ocupara el tuyo. Mi madre fue mi madre y la amo mucho, amo los recuerdos que conservo de ella, los pocos recuerdos que aun conservo y no e olvidado. Pero tú eres mi mamá, tú eres quien siempre a estado para mí y para mis hermanos sin importar nada, creo que ninguno de nosotros te podemos llamar de otra forma que no sea mamá.

Albus hace una pausa, es da tanto que viene teniendo esta charla con Hermione en su mente, y decide que es mejor dejarle claro las cosas de una vez porque nunca cambiara este sentimiento tan fuerte que siente hace ella.

- Tu y papá nos han hecho los que somos, no estas ocupando su puesto- Hermione lo ve conmovida y se lleva una mano sin pensarlo al vientre- este es tu lugar, con nosotros, con papá…

-Entre tu papá y yo no hay nada Albus- corrige pasándole una mano cariñosamente por la mejilla.

-Creo que ni Lily les cree esa mentira, no somos tontos, tu nos has enseñado a no serlo mamá. Que no estés todas las noches en casa cuando nosotros estamos aquí no significa que no nos demos cuenta en la forma en la que te mira, en la que tú lo miras, como se toman la mano sin pensarlo, los largos abrazos de despedidas y las decisiones de papá no son decisiones si tú no las apruebas. Creo que deben de dejar de fingir de una vez y venirte a vivir con nosotros, ahorrarías mas dineros si dejas de pagar tú apartamento- y la sonrisa de los Potter se apodera de los labios de Albus y Hermione se queda sin argumento y se limita a abrazarlo.

Ambos alzan los ojos cuando escuchan el típico sonidos que hacen las pequeñas rocas del camino de entrada cuando alguien las pisa. Ven a Harry llegar con el rostro bajo. Albus da una rápida mirada a Hermione y vuelve a mirar a su padre, entonces comprende el porque de la tristeza en los ojos de su madre. Se pone de pie haciendo que Harry se percate de la presencia de ambos y con ojos temerosos se acerca a ellos, el chico se excusa y entra a la casa y ellos lo siguen despacio. Al atravesar la puerta Harry la detiene y la mira arrepentido.

-Fui a buscarte a Hogwarts, a la casa de tus padres, a tu apartamento… a Grimauld Place, me quedé sin opciones luego de dos horas y todo este tiempos estuviste con Albus- comenta tratando de sonreír pero la mirada esquiva de ella no lo deja.

-No me pidas que no tenga al bebe porque no te escuchare, es mío- dice rápidamente sin atreverse a sostener la mirada.

-No digas eso, es de los dos- Alza los ojos al escucharlo y ve una tímida sonrisa en sus los labios- fui un idiota, perdón- la atrae a sus brazos y le da un beso en la frente. Manteniendo esa posición continua- me paralice por miedo de que pase lo mismo que con Ginny, pero estoy feliz de tener un nuevo miembro de la familia, espero que no salga igual de rebelde que sus hermanos.

-No puedo vivir con miedo a que tú vuelvas a ser ese hombre sin ganas de seguir adelante, no quiero vivir pensando en que dejaras a nuestros hijos solos nuevamente, prefiero…

-No sigas. No lo haré, te prometo que si algún día me llegas a dejar antes de tiempo no seré así. Solo que cuando me lo dijiste tuve miedo de serlo, pero ahora se que no podría abandonar a mis hijos otra vez porque tu me enseñaste que ellos son lo mas importante para mi, ellos y tu. Ya no soy mas ese hombre egoísta, gracias a ti- le da un beso en la mejilla y escucha como suspira, siente los brazos de Hermione en su espalda aprisionándolo al igual que él lo hace- ahora me tocara a mi enseñarte como cambiar pañales y preparar biberones, es reconfortante saber que soy mejor que tu en algo.

Ella le pisa el pie suavemente y él la sostiene con mas cariño entre sus brazos.

-Solo falta pensar como le decimos a los chicos que tu y yo estamos juntos y que serán hermanos otra vez- Hermione se separa con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo saben, aquí los ignorantes somos nosotros. Albus me lo acaba de decir, lo han sabido siempre- lo besa dejando que sus preocupaciones se ahoguen en su boca para siempre.

-¿Y le dijiste que estas embarazada?

-¡¿QUE!?

Alzan sus ojos y ven a James con la mano aun en la puerta de entrada y a Albus de pie en las escaleras, ambos con rostros imposibles de descifrar, Harry y Hermione esperan ansiosos.

-¿Mamá estas embarazada?- pregunta James y Hermione asiste sosteniendo la mano de Harry entre la suya fuertemente. Mira a Albus que no ha dicho nada y se mantiene firme.

-Espero qué sea niño así podré robarle sus juguetes como lo hacía James conmigo- comento sonriendo y ganándose una mirada de James.

-Y yo espero que sea niña así Lily deja de invitarme a mi a sus fiestas de muñecas y por fin tendrá con quien practicar su trucos de maquillaje y dejar mi rostro en paz.

Hermione suelta el aire y Harry una risotada.


End file.
